


Drabble: First Valentine's Day Gift

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the lovable misseri44 who gave me the following as a drabble prompt: I'd like to know what Michael bought Sara for their first Valentine together (and yeah, i know that in the end, they will be together...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: First Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Presupposes you have seen episode 1.18 'Bluff'

_"It was a dark and stormy night ….."_ Sara smiled. "A Peanuts book?"

"You never like my gifts."

"You wrong me. I still have that ashtray. Somewhere."

"How was I to know the macaroni necklace would have been a better choice?" Michael pulled her against him. "Don't like Snoopy?"

"Love Snoopy. Don't do Valentine's Day."

"Too commercial?"

"Exactly."

"So. Where's _my_ gift?"

"You've heard nothing I've said, Mr Scofield?"

" _Nothing_ for your husband?" he teased.

Sara smiled slowly, placing his hand on her still flat belly.

Blue eyes widened in shocked joy.

"OK. You win." His voice shook.

Sara laughed.


End file.
